In the end
by kcn
Summary: I tried. I really did. I wanted to help you figure it out


Well, I love this song, but the stuff I wrote with it is kind of rambling. If you have any ideas or anything, tell me. Well, I tried to capture the emotions that Sakura might feel after a few years of waiting. (hell, I would be mad) Read and review please!

Disclaimer… I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Linkin Park or their songs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[It starts with_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know, time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

I tried. I really did. I wanted to help you. I wanted you to figure it out. You should have seen it. I loved you. You left without a seconds thought. I asked you, begged you to stay with us. I could've helped you. But now, I can't do anything. It's too late for you. You gave up yourself, your soul. All you have now is an empty promise for power.

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal, didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when _

You could have stopped this. You broke my heart. I had to watch you walk away. You turned your back on us. Everything that could've been, the happiness, the love, it's all gone.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

I lost everything that day. I lost you. You were my world, and **you knew that**. You fell apart, and in the process, so did I. I tried to help, but you didn't care. You didn't give my feelings a single thought when you left us. My tears meant nothing to you.

_One thing, I don't know why_

_Doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how I tried so hard_

_Despite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

You always pushed me away, told me that my tries were worthless. You scoffed at me when I said that you didn't have to leave. You didn't care that you would be lonely, when if you stayed you could have had people that loved you. Was it funny that I tried to help? I thought maybe you had a heart, maybe there was hope for you. You showed me that I was wrong.

_I'm surprised it got so far_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when _

I'm not the same foolish girl I was back then. I loved you so much. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have known that you would hurt me like this. I don't care anymore. I don't want to see you anymore. I could care less if you came back or not. Whatever I felt back then is not how I feel anymore.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

You pushed me over the edge. You can't find an ounce of sympathy in me if you tried, because you ruined it. I had sympathy. Hell, I was willing to come with you. I was willing to leave everything behind to be with you, but you left without me. You could've had someone that would care for you no matter what, but now I am bitter. I blame only you.

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

All the things I did for you, all the times I helped you, and you still left me. Why didn't you try to stay? Why didn't you give me a chance? I could've made you happy. I would have done **ANYTHING** for you without any questions. I would have committed my whole life to you. You still left me! There was no apology, nothing to let me know that you still cared even though you left. All me efforts were for nothing. My entire life has been for you, and you still left.

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well I think I might write a songfic with the song "Hate me" that will go along with this. (This is what Sakura wants to say to Sasuke, and that will be what he wants to say to her.) He got his wish. Kind of sad, but whatever. Tell me what you think!


End file.
